Return to Equaria
Starbright and Tempera have been found, but they are revealed to be alone and wanting to be alone together as friends in Tempera's ruined hometown wasteland since Timen's existential death. Shade is sent with her friends by Unigalax to retrieve and rehabilitate them. But when they turn up lost and bewildered by the cruel setting, the Loungers decide to help. They meet an untold little sister of Tempera named Last Fate, who was one of the unfortunate ones looking for Tempera and even developing her mindset of cruel reality, but is also being sought by their brother in the form of a mad scientist and former war fighter named Cruel Fate, who created monstrous artificial Omni Lony soldiers aiming to cure the land of it's doom, and found the mother, Twisted Fate, brainwashing her to lead these forces. Now it's a race to search for Tempera and Starbright before their brother finds her and uses her abilities for selfish pursuits, in a wasteland torn apart by the cruel world Equaria was isolated from. Scenes 'Prologue' 'Tempera's Homeland' Calsmir *Caelestis: So you say you found Tempera and Starbright? *Tina: Yes your highness. And thank your mane because since their act of chronoterrorism with Timen, they had the biggest bounty of all time. They certainly have hid well because of this huge crime. *Comet: I certainly ain't letting that c**t live it down that she tried to ruin everything just because she lost a friend to some dumb outdated supremacist school code! I mean what the hell was the Lony garbagehead who made it thinking? *Tina: Not to mention mentally harming poor Shade into almost murdering her own friendships out of extreme haggle out of severe mistrust to the Loungers. *Shade: Girls, we agreed we'd NEVER bring that up AGAIN! *Nether: Whatever, bad decisions are not important. Where are they? *Tina:...... Well, that's just it. Turns out... They're in the Forbidden Wastes around the borders of lands where law doesn't exist. *Caelestis:... I was afraid of that. Conquerius and his family destroyed much of the former communities there during the Interuniversal War. They are forbidden for being the grimmest places in Equaria. *Comet: Grim? Please. We don't know the meaning of the word 'grim'. *Horizona: Those lands give it a new meaning. Have you ever seen what it's like out there? *Comet:...... Noooo? *Shade: But whatever it is, it won't stop us from finding and capturing them at last. *Transcendra: Well, missy, if you're going out there, I must warn you, as the only one to go out there and fully survive with my entire self and sanity intact, it's an extremely obscene and dangerous land out there that will not hesitate to kill you. There's crooks, killers, monsters, rapists, criminals, and dangers around every corner. And what's worse, there's hiveminded magic-tainted artificial Omni Lonies who wander the land and prey on innocent stragglers. They steal magic and give it to their master while leaving their victims to die. Don't let them catch you. They're too powerful for even me, especially in numbers. If you see them, run! *Shade: Master? *Transcendra: Yeah, as in higher power? Whoever it is nolony knows. They say the master is seeking power and peace, but it's never been stated specifically who the master is. But he's not the focus. *Spunky: Seems like it is. *Transcendra: Whatever. What's MORE important is finding Tempera and Starbright and bringing them to justice. *Buckroot: What if the master is protecting her? *Transcendra: Details aren't important. *Spunky: Again, kinda is. *Transcendra: Shade, can you please shut her up? All she says is needlessly true things. *Shade: Kinda would if I ran out of methods. *Transcendra: Ugh! Whatever happens, you report whatever you find to me. *Comet: Well, to agree with Spunky here, the details are enough to be important. They won't leave Tempera alone given she worked for Conquerius. Sooo, the problem should take care of itself. *Nether:... She's got a point. She could technically be an outlaw and target out there. *Transcendra: Well, we need to give justice the right way. If they get her, we never know what they'll do to her besides kill her. She can be too valuable for her immunity to magic. And somelony as powerful as Starbright can be dangerous in the wrong hooves. *Comet: "Just a quick question, why are we bothering with this? I mean, if they're in the wastes, then wouldn't it be smart to let the wastes finish them off cause how fucked up that place is? Them being in the wastes means they're not our problem anymore." *Transcendra: "..... Do you seriously, want to put blind fate that the Wastes will claim their lives, just like that?" *Comet: "I'm just saying that it feels kinda stupid we're trying to chase those two in those deathtrap valleys when, we just let them get themselves killed. Pretty win-win if ya ask me." *Buckroot: ".... Comet, I know those two left a sour impression with Timen happened, but, seriously?" *Comet: "It has nothing to do with Timen, spefificly! I'm just saying that letting them go to the wastes is, a perfect imprompto exile! Why bother dragging their asses back here?" *Nether: "Actselly, yes. Why not just leave those two alone, sisters? They were likely trumatised on how Timen was going to undo their existence just out of spite of a mere disagreement. Perhaps it's better to, not worry about them anymore?" *Caelestis: "Actselly, that's a good point, Transcendra. I don't feel comfertable sending my daughter and friends into those dangerious lands, just so you can see two trouble-makers get thrown in a cell. Perhaps it's better to just, leave them be." *Transcendra: "HOW CAN YOU LONIES BE SO INSUFFERABLY STUPID AND LAZY?!" *Caelestis: "Oh, so it's stupid and lazy to let those two destroy themselves in those troubled lands, as supposed that it's smart and proactive to endanger our guard, AND MY DAUGHTER, BY GOING THERE?!" *Transcendra: "..... That was litterally designed to make me sound stupid, and you know this." *Caelestis: "So I am not sending my daughter and her friends there, and that's final!" *Caelestis and Nether leave with Shade and friends as Transcendra angerly pouted. *Transcendra: "..... (Quietly) Then I'll send someone more flexable, and expendable then." Communication room. *Transcendra: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE BUSY AGAIN?!" *Icky on intercom: "Yeah, UIS kinda made us attend some impourent cerimony in The Cluster Rim when those guys offictally desided that the rim becomes full-on UIS-bound. Kinda an ineditable prospect since these splinter cell morons once tried to free a dark and shadowy corrupted race from a forbidden temple and it forever tainted the USRA's name on it. We were required there as peace-keepers." *Transcendra: "WHY?! Your not even legally bound to them anymore?!" *Icky: "True, but these are still guys that can still be capable to screw us over if they really wanted to! These guys are forces we HAD to respect for our surviveal as a hero team." *Transcendra: ".... UGHH?! FIRST MY SISTERS CHICKENED OUT ON AN IMPOURENT MISSION TO SECURE TEMPERA AND STARBRIGHT, NOW YOU TWO ARE MADE TO ATTEND A UIS CERAMONY?!" *Icky: "Calm down, lady! Look, would it make you feel better if we send the Loungers here? Just keep in mind that Shade shouldn't expect perfection from them, we don't want a repeat from when the Congurious shit happen." *Transcendra: "(Sighs)..... Good enough." Later in Equaria's Hangerbay. (Later) Forbidden Wastes. *Sonny:... So these are the Forbidden Wastes, huh? *Shade: (Sighs), So much for NOT coming here. Yep. Conquerius did this. *Alpha Rolf: Well, it certainly doesn't feel like something a naterol dishastor would do. *Scoro: I can see why those two would hide here. *Comet: I could've just hid in the Treacherous Lands. Hardly anylony survived there except those too badass to die. *Shade: Well that'd be an obvious place to look. Look, Caelestis had declared that we shouldn't bother looking for those two, so can we just- *Atrick: GUYS, LOOK, I FOUND SOME FREE FRUITS, YUMMO!!! *Buckroot: WAIT, ATRICK, NO!!! *Atrick: (Eats one of them as his eyes turned black by pupil) Whooooaaaaahh!!! *Sonny: Ugh, not again!! Sau? Antidote! *Sau: "Already the top of my bucket list. (Starts making an antidote)" *Atrick: AAAAHHHH, AAAAAHHHHOOOOHHHHH, SHE HAS A POPSICLE, ZONGUE!!! (Hallucinated Sonny carrying a popsicle laughing in a slow-motion tone) HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAH, SHE HAS A PoOOPsiicLLEEE!!! II WANT A TA- (Sonny impaled him with the popsicle and he recovered) WOW! That was so amazing! I wanna do that agai- (Notices the antidote needle in him) WHAT THE CRAP, WHAT IS THIS?!? There's a needle sticking outta my chest!!!! *Charuld: Can you NOT eat weird random fruits? *Shade: "Ugh.... And we're off to a GREAT start. Now, can we go home now? Transcendra is being reckless using you guys as expendable peons when mother refused to start a wild Swactyl chase over Starbright and Tempera! She's unreasonably obcessed with capturing those two that she's willing to use off-shoot lougers as expendable peons, just so she can see a trail on those two!" *Jokey: "Well why are you guys NOT so dedicated to find those two? Not even you of all people, Princess "I want Perfection served to me on a silver platter" Shade!" *Shade: "You're seriously still gonna be grudgeful on that? It was a different time, I appresiate you guys for who you are now!" *Jokey: "But you admit, at calling us Louger Off-Shoots?" *Buckroot: "To be fair, isn't that what you guys basicly are?" *Sonny: "Ahem! Shade, be honest with us. Why aren't you willing to go after Starbright and Tempera? Aren't ya'll afraid they're gonna cause a ruckus again?" *Shade: "We all are, but, Comet brought up that the Wastes would end up destroying them anyway, so, why act as if those two are worth endangering ourselves here?" *Cephward: ".... Seriously, you people were just gonna sit around, do nothing, and blindly hope that those two would die to this place?" *Comet: "Hey, we made this place forbidden for a reason!" *(Sparx): Yeah, this is basically AUU Fallout Equestria. We can pretty much guess what can go wrong there. *(Cynder): "Wait, wasn't Scroopfan against the concept of this?" *(Jokey): "Why did ya think this story is in a sublimentary canon wiki and why Equaria never told you guys about this place? The Main Canon wiki is made to barely acknowedge this like how the MLP:FIM show barely acknowledges the comics to that it may as well not exist." *(Cynder): "..... Fair point." 'Meet Last Fate and Cruel Fate' Forbidden Wastes *???: (A Lony similar to Tempera was walking down a ruined land)... (She sighs and sang this after taking a pink pill and fought/killed monsters, raiders, and zombies, while looking at the ruined lands) *Young Lony: (Sighs)... (Checks her hoof-held computer)... Dammit! Another broken rib? That's going to torture my chest and breathing. *Parasprite-Like Drone: That is if those happy drugs don't do that first. Those things make you see a lotta s***! *Young Lony: Shut up, Para! *Para: Look, bud, just saying, it's extremely addictive. It's bound to lobotomize you like the Omninet. (Plays a riff track of being burned) *Young Lony: I'd like to see you try to keep your sanity in a world f****d up around you, you flying piece of garbage! *Para: Not everything in this world is ruined, you know. You can just leave. I hear it's lovely out there, even though I never been out there. *Young Lony: Yes, but I must find my sister and save her, even if it takes me forever. *Para: Look, you have been told a baziligillion times that these drugs' withdrawals cause extreme depression and anxiety. You never stopped crying last time you withdrawn. Your brain is already a gross pastey slag as it is and you won't be able to keep your sanity without it soon, LF. *Young Lony (LF): If it means I get the job done the right way... Then it's worth it. I can't show anymore weakness. *Para: (Sighs) Fine. I'll sing at your funeral. *LF: IF YOU SING AT MY FUNERAL, PARA, I WILL HAUNT YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS!!!! *???: HEY, HORNSUCKER!!!! *Para: AHH, SHOW YOURSELVES BEFORE I BLEEP YOUR BLEEP WITH MY BLASTER!!!!! *LF: Ugh, I swear to Caelestis, Para! *Grykron: (A group of cyborg grykrons flew down around her)... Are you Last Fate? *LF: Yes. What's it to you, ugly? *Grykron #1: (Growls)... If you must know, kid, we are looking for a huge bounty that returned to this area. Goes by the name of Tempera Shift. *LF:... And why would I know her? *Grykron #2: Because we have reason to suspect you two are related. *LF: Related? Psssh, you must've found the wrong Lony. I don't know jacks*** about this bitch. What's she wanted for anyway? (The Grykrons paused and laughed)... What the f*** is so funny? *Grykron #1: It's a total PHENOMENON nobody knows Tempera Shift. Former commander of the ruiner of this land. Betrayed this land to Conquerius not too long after the Interuniversal War. *LF: Look, Scarface- *Grykron: Greasefire! *LF: Whatever, I don't have time to play with you creeps. I have to get back to my... Comrades, and I won't be held back! NOT again! So move your feathery poopers before I- (Grykrons grabbed her) HEY!!! *Greasefire: You're not going anywhere. You're coming with us, and you WILL answer our questions! *LF:... Why don't you MAKE me, bird droplet? I've eaten fgakens tougher than you. *Greasefire: FGAKEN?!? *LF: YEAH, FGAKEN, BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!!!! *Para: (Chuckles) She called you fgakens! *Grykron #3: You gotta death wish or something, kid? *LF: Uh, who doesn't, asshole? This is where people everywhere die or live in hell. *Para: Poor soul is addicted to happy drugs *LF: SHUT UP, PARA!!! Point is you do not want to bully THIS kid, because she'll be all over you like grease on a pan. *Greasefire: Is that so? *LF: It is so! I want your filthy bird hands off me in 5 seconds before I break them off. *Greasefire:... (All the Grykrons laughed hysterically until LF violently broke the Grykrons' hands as they screeched in pain) WHAT THE MUCK?!? *LF: Last chance, asshole! Leave before I shove my horn up your butt and blast inside it. *Para: When she does that, it's not pretty, like, at all! *Greasefire: (Growls angrily) Big mistake, kid!! (His right blind eye glowed and revealed a supposed laser lens) *LF: OH, F*** FETUSES!!! *Para: PHAH, LAMEST EUPHEMISM EVER!! (She avoided his incendiary lasers which produced burning fire on whatever it hit as Greasefire displayed laser claws and attacked a struggling LF) LF!!! I SHALLA SAVE YOO- (Greasefire blasted at him) Uhh no I'm not! (Buzzes away) *Greasefire: (Growls angrily as he searches the burning fields)... WHERE ARE YOU?!? *LF: I don't know, where AM I? *Greasefire: GET OUT HERE, YOU CRAFTY LITTLE BRATHOLE, BEFORE I TURN THIS PLACE INTO A BARREN WASTELAND... Which is basically the same but on fire. *(LF): Maybe I'm not here and just speaking through Para! I have survived Gubernorts much scarier than you! *Greasefire: GRRRRGH!!!!! (He burned more of the area as LF had been sneaking away with Para) *Para: Wowzies! Nice fakeout! *LF: Duplicator Spell. They never see it com- (A black cyborg Grykron stomped them to the ground) GWHHHHAAAAHGH!!!! *Greasefire: (Flying down) Saw it coming. Excellent work, Metelle. *Metelle: (Groans in gratitude) *LF: OKAY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT CRAZY DELUSIONS THE ONE WHO HIRED YOU HAD TO THINK I'M RELATED TO A MADLONY, BUT I WON'T STAND FOR IT!!! (Levitates multiple flaming objects and agitates the grykrons as they avoided it and LF and Para retreated and Para raspberries them) *Greasefire: URRGH, ENOUGH OF THIS!!! (He went all out and pinned LF down plowing through the fire, slashed her chest with his laser claws as she screamed, and strangled her)... You're coming, WITH ME!!! (Charges his laser eye) *LF: UGH, YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!!! *Greasefire: I'M THREATENING TO KILL YOU WITH MY MAGIC EYE, AND YOU'RE NOT INTIMIDATED?! *LF: Wait, that eye isn't a weaponized prosthetic? Uh, I mean, no! I'm not afraid to die anyway!! Just blast me!!! *Greasefire:... If you want to die, then I'm not killing you. I'm just going to deliver you to our employer. He's looking for your sister. *LF: My sister? I thought you said you were looking for that Tempera bitch! *Greasefire: (Cackles) You really don't know s***, do you, kid? *Para: She spends most of her time out in an apocalyptic wasteland, she doesn't know s*** about s***, quite frankly. *LF: Para, one day you will be gone and I won't even miss you. *Greasefire: Anyway, you two horn pops should know that Tempera and Tempted are one in the same. *LF:... Dude, that's seriously the best you can come up with? *Greasefire: Don't believe me? Check my oBuck's genealogy app. It'll tell you everything! *LF: I ain't doing s*** with you! *Greasefire:... Stubborn little brat, aren't you? *LF: I'm stubborn to a fault, Red-Eye! *Greasefire: GREASEFIRE!!... Though that's not a bad name to be honest here, I'll have to keep that in the backburner if Greasefire loses it's charm- (LF jabbed him in the chest) DAAH!! OW?! HOOVES ARE HARD?! YOU DIRTY WHORE!!!! *LF: Do yourself and your innards a favor and get the f*** out of my face!! *Greasefire:... I don't back down for any- (LF magically tortured him Darth Vader style choking him) YAAHK!! *LF:... Go, AWAAAAAYYYYY!!!! (She levitated him off into the sky) *Greasefire: "(PANIC SQUACK?!)" *The Mercs paniced, as they started backing away to this music. *Para was seen to be the shorce of the music. *Para: "(Giggles), I love this meme." *LF: Para, you are not making me laugh! *Para: I heard a small chuckle out of you. *LF: THAT WAS WATCHING MY ENEMIES FALL LIKE SPILLED MILK, NUMBNUTS!!! *Para: Well, it was still funny, right? *LF:... No. *Para: Hmph! Don't appreciate comedy. *LF: No, I just don't appresiate it showing up when it wasn't needed. *Para: "Spoilsport." (Cruel Fate's Office) *Greasefire: Sir, I swear, I tried my best! *???:...... That had to have been BETTER than your best! LF and Tempt are too valuable to be let go! You Lasertalons are pathetic! I pay top-bit for your assistance, and this is what I get? You have a lot of backup on your side, and you don't think to use it? I expected better from you. *Greasefire: She kept catching me off guard!!! *???: ENOUGH EXCUSES!!! (Greasefire was blasted and pinned down by the figure who was revealed to be a severely scarred lony with a cyborg left eye and a bloodshot left eye)... The contract is up! Good luck continuing with your petty poverty. GUARDS, GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT!! *Greasefire: "Sir please, at least let me tell ya that she's heading for Old Lonyville! Unquestionably an easy to attack place! There's that at least!" *The Leader halted the guards before they can grab him.... *The Leader: ".... (Sighs).... Better a small victory then none at all, I suppose. I'll grant you the rare oppertunity of another chance. BUT DON'T THINK GIVING ME ANOTHER SMALL VICTORY WILL GRANT ANOTHER CHANCE?!" *Greasefire: Thank you sir! *Cruel: Shut up! This time, you're sitting on the sidelines. I am no longer trusting you with the bigger plans. Instead, I've got a job that even a nimrod like you can't mess up. You will capture her friends, and bring them to me should LF be lucky enough to escape my Omnicorns, which should be extremely unlikely. *Greasefire grumbled that he wasn't given another chance beyond a small job even when he contributed to something and left. *Cruel:... Yeesh, grykrons! They just care about money and nothing else. *???: Tell me about it. (A scarred female cyborg Lony came in)... The world doesn't give a damn about the lands around their borders, because it's f****d. *Cruel: Mother, you know that's what I intend to fix. The world of Equaria has always been broken thanks to the impact of the Conqueror Clan. It's been hard on me since the last thing me and father did was fight and be cruel to each other after the war left me broken. What horrible irony from somelony with a name like mine. I swore I would heal these borderlands and our home even if it takes an eternity. I'll turn myself into an immortal drone if I must. Glad that after Conquerius almost killed you, you were the only one who stood by me. We need to find Tempt and Last, mother. They have one of the keys the Fateful Association of Turning and Eve need to restore our home. *Twisty: I know. And I will lead the Omnicorns well in getting them back. *Cruel: And thank Gods. We've suffered long enough. Greasefire's Tent *Greasefires' men were seen recovering from their wounds and humiliation. *Greasefire came in with a growl. *Older Greasefire's follower: "Tch. Let me guess. We've been benched, even when you told that ungrateful equine where he should go next?" *Greasefrie: "Greybeak, I am NOT in the mood of your hazing, old man! Why is he so pathetically determined to fix this planet?! What does he see in it that I don't?! We've been reduced to go after smaller targets now?! That guy has some NERVE, expecting absolute perfection from me?! I wouldn't be a mercenry if I was perfect in every way, the asshole?! I thought Lonies were supposed to be nice?!" *Greybeak: "Well obviously you have little understanding with how "CRUEL" Fate works, Grease. You forget that Conquerius was having an off day in not being able to finish him off." *Greasefire: "Doesn't give him a damn right to bitch and moan about ONE JOB not going right?!" *Greybeak: "Look, at least it is a temporary arrangement. Once he gets what he wants, he'll pay us, and we won't have to darken his doorways again. Our paths will seperate afterwards." *Greasefire: ".... There's that at least. But, if he ever double crosses me.... I have a surprise gift, that'll ruin his silly pipe dreams more than any threat to him, (Brings out a detonater), if ya know what I mean. (Puts detonater away.)" Meanwhile. *Plight:... (Qrow Branwen voice) So, how'd it go, kiddo? *LF: Do NOT want to talk about it, P! *Para: (Chuckles) Pee! *LF: Para, f*** off! *Swirl: Dear Caelestis, LF, what happened to your chest? You got mangled by a Röger or something? *LF: Just shut up and get me some goddamn bluewater!! I said I do NOT want to talk about it. *Zombified Lony: (Morty Smith voice) Young lady, it looks like you've gotten a scratch from the Lasertalons. Those are bad grykrons. REALLY bad grykrons. *LF: Oh geez, Slobsnot, what have you that impression, HMMMMMMMM?!? *Swirl:... What crawled up your ass? *LF: Bluewater, NOW!!!! *Xzerba: Seems like somelony is still peeved at Swirl for letting Cheese die just to treat her addictions. *LF: Xero? *Xero: Yes? *LF: HOW ABOUT YOU GO SUCK UP SOME RED MIST?! (Slaps him) *Plight: OKAY, SERIOUSLY, LF, WHAT IS WRONG?!? *LF:... Ugh! Rust got my resources... AGAIN!!!! I WAS THIS CLOSE!!! He drops by every single time! That asshat is the bane of my already monstrous existence! *Xero: Well, can't say I blame the attitude. It's like he automatically knows when you're going out looting. *LF: So, where's my babe Cassette? I need to ask her about tweaking a few of Para's stupid impulses! *Para: "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY?! I HAPPEN TO LIKE THE WAY I AM, THANK YOU VERY MUCH?!" *Swirl: "Cassette's a little too busy to help out anyway. She's been trying to make contact with the unaffected lands..... Again." *LF: "Ughhh.... She SERIOUSLY thinks the outlanders are gonna risk tangoing with that psycho and his fake gods, just to save some measly scavingers like us?" *Slobshot: "Hey give the poor thing a break. It's called having hope. Y-Y-You, should try it sometime. Ya never know. One day, the outlanders might surprise us." *LF: "Tch, that's as likely as Caelestis giving that Mooku guy another chance after that VA thing he got involved with." *Xero: "Hey, in all fairness, if Caelesty wasn't so Cae-testy about getting involved with those guys, Mooku would've had those guys help clean up the place, or hell, maybe even take down Congureus as proof that being with those guys would've been a good thing!" *LF: "Haven't you even heard of what the VA ended up doing since Mooku got involved?! Gordon's genosides?" *Plight: "Tecnecally, he did that all by himself. The VA only made the mistake of supplying him in not realising he had ulterior motives. They were about helping the oppressed minority after all, and, they felt that Gordon was oppressed because he over-worried about how his parents would've died in the war and cancel out his ability to exist." *LF: "Oh, SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURE, he was so upset about a war he was NEVER BORN TO HAVE WITNESS and defelupted a racist attatude torwords certain races over what they did to Vandora, NEVER MIND THAT IT WAS UNDER A TERROREST REGIME THAT NEEDED TO GO, that he basicly BUTT-FUCKED THEM ALL TO EXTINCTION?! WHY, DID THE VA ACCEPTED HIS MEMBERSHIP IF HE WAS GONNA DO THAT?!" *Xero: "Okay, one, they didn't exactly knew he was gonna do that. At the least, they figure he would've been all bark and no bite and make implied threats to force those races to fwaken-shit themselves into surrender! They didn't exactly knew that he was, just gonna do it without warning! And for what it's worth, they removed his ass from membership, and even tried to go after him!" *LF: "It, doesn't change the fact, that they accepted him at all, bad hindsight aside, Xero. Think what could've happened to us if Caelestis desided to play ball with these guys!" *Swirl: "Well tecnecally, Caelestis could've been an early Tex before the actual Tex and made the VA moral enough that Gordon never got accepted and would've been quietly removed before he got started. Kinda, renders your arguement, moot." *LF: ".... Are you people seriously so willing to ignor the VA's controversy because of how Mooku could've used those powers to fix up this dump and potaintionly waste Congureus?" *Plight: "Didn't this planet already have a controverseal stance cause of Caelestis defending Mooku from those humans and the Grand Council folk? Nevermind that Caelestis was threatening to fry their asses for what one guy did to Mooku? I mean, he was accused of "Illegally Advancing our Planet's Ted-Dar Levels" for making our lives more advance. We probuity already have a s*** reputation with them anyway if there's the implication that they don't like folks who advanced faster then others." *LF: ".... Congradulations..... You all had proven yourselves, to be useful idiots." *Xero: "Look, we're not ignorent to the, moral dilemmas assusiated with the VA, we're just, looking at it in a practicallity sense. So what Mooku disobeyed Caelestis, it wasn't like he wanted to congure Equara, the oppisite. He wanted the VA to protect Equara from an event those Grand Council dweebs would've tried to take away the tec again and leave us back to those medevil times were magic was our best shot at everything. And Caelestis was, basicly being a big baby about it cause she looked a gift Zorse in the mouth." *LF: "WELL EXCUSE HER, FOR ACKNOWLEDGING THE JENOVIS TRAGITY?! And keep in mind, THAT WAS BEFORE GORDON?!" *Swirl: "Again, we're not ignorent to the VA's, problematic morality drought, it's just like what Xero said. Caelestis didn't looked at this practicly. Caelestis failed to get off the moral high zorse and think about practicalities. Mooku at the time, only wanted what was best for us." *LF: "..... Again..... You're a bunch of useful idiots." *Xero: "Well if having a worse controverseal reputation for the planet means these lands get healed, then I AM PROUD TO BE A "USEFUL IDIOT"!? CAUSE AT LEAST A "USEFUL IDIOT", WOULD GET TO LIVE IN A LAND PROSPERING AGAIN, AND WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO RAID AND LOOT TO SURVIVE?!" *LF: "..... I'm not thristy anymore. (Gets up and startsLeaving with Para)......" *Plight: "Aw don't be like that, we're just looking at this practically! And it's all abunch of would'ves and should'ves anyway!" *LF:... Good things never happen to us... Not in these lands. *Swirl: It could. *LF: No. I have one purpose in this wasteland: find my sister and leave. *Slobsnot: Well, what about us? *LF: You guys clearly belong here. I lost much of my trust in you anyway. Cassette was and is the only one here to make this land tolerable. We're leaving as soon as I get my sister back. *Swirl: But what are we going to do, I'm your best friend! *LF:... Best friend? You? (Laughs) I NEVER said I was your best friend. I only said you were my crush. My REAL best friend is dead because of you. *Swirl: LF, when are you going to stop hounding me for that? I told you that you needed to be treated for those happy drugs! *LF: And to do it, you stop me from curing Cheese from his terminal illness? You put my friend behind me. That's not being a good friend. We could've done it before he died. I loved you and you left my best friend to die. Why would I ever stick around after that? *Swirl:... *LF: Exactly. Plight here deserves you more than me. You had your chance and you failed. *Plight: Lady, she was just doing you a favor- *LF: Too bad. You're all honestly just acquaintances to me. *Heavily-Armored Lony: Well that's a fine thank you. *LF: Goodbye. (She left with Para) *Slobsnot: Aw geez! *Xero: "... Ungrateful bitch." *Swirl: No.... She's right. Cheese Stick was a good friend. I didn't even know he was dying. I stopped her from curing him just to get her addiction treated. He's dead, and I have nolony to blame but myself. *Slobsnot: We all make mistakes. *Swirl: Slob, this is not like ruining a birthday party. I cost her, her friend, just to help her *Armored Lony: Swirl, can you stop beating yourself up about it? You never meant it. *Swirl: Tankhoof, it doesn't matter if it's intentional. LF will never forgive me. *Xero: That bitch has been ungrateful and distant to Swirl since it happened. She's nothing to her anymore. *Plight: Everyone, this is how it is out here. It's survival of the fittest. People die all the time. Remember how LF even discovered those happy drugs? Some kid was pretending to be in a fictional land through the drugs and lobotomized herself that way because of the ruined life she had. The drugs are too dangerous when used in excess. They destroy your brain. *Slobsnot: Who can blame her? She's had a horrible childhood. She was betrayed, ruined, bullied, nearly murdered, disturbed, and mentally tormented. *Swirl: She starts crying uncontrollably when she doesn't get her intake. My actions only made her more miserable and just stay on them. If I had just listened to her, she would've quit. I just feel bad for her. *Tankhoof: We all do. *Xero: Well she wants to ruin herself, let her. She's not very nice. *Swirl: OH BE HONEST WITH YERSELF, STRIPE-HEAD. WHO CAN REALLY AFFORD TO BE NICE AROUND HERE?! *Xero: "..... Toushe." *Voice: "YOU MEAN IT?! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" *Tankhoof: "..... Well, Cassette sounds particularly happy." *Xero: "But, don't those calls to the outlanders usually end pitifully?" *A tec wearing Lony charged out of a communication room! *Swirl: "WHOA, CASSETTE, CALM DOWN?!" *Cassette: "GUYS?! YOUR NEVER GONNA BELIEVE, WHO I CAME OFF OF TALKING TO?!" *Plight: "Someone actselly crazy enough to risk being harmed by Cruel Fate to save measly nolonies like us?" *Cassette: "Betta then that, darlings! This may be hard to believe, but...... MOOKU'S BACK?!" *Silence..... *Swirl: "Well, that depends. Is it a good "Mooku's Back" or a bad one, cause, he was PRETTY upset about Caelestis being, a wee bit ungrateful." *Cassette: "Don't worry, it's a good one. It had actselly been discovered that Caelestis was just taking crap advice from a crap adviser! Caelestis wouldn't've betrayed Mooku like that at all on her own, like, at all! I mean, not to say she doesn't have an issue with how the VA functions, but she would've been willing to look past that for Mooku's sake!" *Xero: "YES?! I KNOW CAELESTIS WASN'T ACTSELLY THAT STUPID?!.... Err, well, not, on her own, at least." *Slobsnot: "So, what does that mean?" *Plight: "We're gettin' rescued?" *Cassette: "You kidding? This is better! That means that Mooku had been welcomed back, and the Lonies would resume the path to Teadr 1 assendtion!" *Xero: "Wait, but what about those human and grand council jerks that ruined everything to begin with?" *Cassette: "Don't worry, they desided to make Mooku an exception after how our disappearence made the Universes more sympathic to Lonies cause of people having thought the VA wasted Equaria, nevermind the logical failicy of the idea of Mooku ever letting that happen! Well, that, and because the Grand Council were cowerdly dipshits to what Caelestis was capable of if she made good on her threat." *Everyone else: "As they should." *Cassette: "Back on my point, Mooku has heard about what is wrong with this place, AND HE HAS VOWED TO FIX IT?!" *Silence..... *The Gang cheered as confetti appeared from nowhere! *Swirl: "NO MORE HAVING TO RAID?!" *Xero: "NO MORE LAWLESSNESS?!" *Plight: "NO MORE FORCED SURVIVEAL SCENARIOS?!" *Slobnot: "NO MORE BEING FREAKS OF NATURE, IN MY CASE ANYWAY?!" *Tankhoof: "NO MORE FAKE GODS?! AND NO MORE CRUEL FATE ESPEICALLY?!" *Cassette: "BEST OF ALL, EVERYONE WILL LOVE THIS LAND AGAIN?! EVEN LF?!" *The celebration music died down........ *Cassette: "..... Was it, something I said?" *Xero: "..... Uhhhh, Cassy, about LF. She, was actselly here earlier and...... Would you, like the long or short verson of the story?" *Cassette: I'm sure you already know the answer. *Swirl:... She just admitted she doesn't like us and wants to leave with you after finding her sister. *Cassette:... You cannot be serious! Is she still upset about Cheese? *Swirl: She's NEVER not upset about Cheese. She considers us acquaintances. *Cassette:... (She magically summons bags) I'm going to talk to her. I'm going alone. She needs to be with the one she loves. *Tankhoof: You sure? *Cassette: Did your conversation look unsure to you? Besides, by the time I find her, she'll be withdrawn. She's almost out of jovimine. She'll need me. *Slobsnot: Well good luck. S-s-she looks rather pissed after Rust's little tease. *Cassette: "Ugh, she takes that guy too seriously. She forgets that Rust is just as much someone who's trying to survive here as she is." *Xero: "Doesn't give him an excuse to be a d*** about it." *Cassette: "Hey, to be fair, Fate kinda started it first when she tricked Rust to betray his brothers to make off with their fortune, leaving Rust with nothing but angry brothers and a banishment from his guild. Alot of what he's doing, is because LF ruined his brother's trust in him." *Swirl: "In her defence, the wastes aren't very good of maintaining friendships, especially when it comes to survival and lack of resources. Rust was the one who should've been as cautious as the other brothers were." *Cassette: "Well excuse him for only wanting to offer any semblence of kindness in these broken lands. (Leaves to find LF.)" Meanwhile... *Para: So, what do we do since Rusty became a d***hole to you... Again? In the upteenth time in the row? *LF: How about you shut up and let me come up with one? You are a roadblock to thinking, Para. *Para: Speaking of roadblocks... (They saw a destroyed bridge across a large gulch)... We just found one. *LF: FAAAANTASTIC!!! (Checks her hoofheld computer) If you had just shut up like I told you, we would've made up for Rust's d*** move minutes ago. *Para: Okay, why am I always the Scapegoaht for all your problems? *LF: Because you're the most expendable of my dumbass crew. *Para:... Hurtful! *LF: You think that's hurtful for a machine like you? How about I sell you to Rust in exchange for the crap he stole? *Para:... He wouldn't accept that anyway. You turned him against his brothers just to have more resources for you and your friends. It's, kinda why he's being a dick to you. *LF: ACQUAINTANCES! They are NOT my friends. Cassette is my girl, and the rest are just asswipes I'd flush down the toilet. And you, are just a faulty piece of hardware! *Para:... But they did save your life multiple times. That's kinda beyond accquaintenceship at this point. *LF: Saving my life doesn't change anything. Swirl cost me my best friend, Plight is just her boyfriend who tries to justify that decision as if it was no big deal, Slobsnot is just a retarded cowardly ghoul who only came out of pity and by being as annoying as you, Tankhoof is just an emotionless former servant for Caelestis who got f****d up trying to turn in Praetorian Blaze, and Xero is just a wiseguy who mocks me and pushes me around knowing what it will do. And I know I don't have to get started on you. *Para: Well, keep in mine that the whole point of my drone series' point of existing is to look after folks like you. Whether ya like it or not, I'm litterally programed to be on you like a fatass at a buffet! *LF: You're just one of the annoying broadcasting drones GIVEN that programming by my nana in the orphanage. You're as reliable as a broken condom. *Para: Wow! That's quite the F-Bomb, LF. Even from you. *LF: Yeah, well... (Sobs)... My life to find my sister was wasted with assholes like them, and a bunsted, outdated hunk-of-junk like you.... *Para: "Ya know, your lucky I actselly like you enough to not ditch your ass over these insults AGES ago! I may be a cheap outmodable bot, but contuary to what ya like to think, I HAVE PRIDE?!" *LF: Well look at actselly giving a fuck about me lead to! Your as helpless as everyone else here.... Quite a nice way to live.... (Sobs and discovers she's out of pills)... (Sighs) Great. *Para: So, I, take it you ran of buzz then? *LF: What part of 'great' did you not understand in this wasteland? *Para: Okay, this is me entering serious mode now. We need to get you home. The last thing ya want in this place is to go through a nasty withdrawal! That, would make it STUPIDLY easy for the infected monsters to have any idea where you are! *LF: F*** that, I'm not returning empty-hooved. We're getting those resources... If it's the last thing I do. *Para: "Again, once that withdrawal state hits, that's exactly gonna be the case! Just saying!" *LF: Just shut it! (Wipes tears and checks computer) Let's see... Where can we find the nearest looting spot? *???: Last! (Cassette appears on a hover scooter)... *LF: Cassette? What're you doing here? *Cassette: I heard about your scene back at the tavern.... I think we need to have a talk. *LF: What's there to talk about involving them? I told them they're all just liabilities to me. *Cassette:... Have you always thought that or did Cheese's death change your perspective on them? *LF:... Where are you going with this? *Cassette: Those guys are just helping you. As sad as the loss of your friend was, it was done for an equal concern. Many of them even saved you. *Para: She says it doesn't matter if they saved her. *Cassette: Well I think it does. Saying it doesn't mean it's unthankful. Whatever they did, it was for you... Even if it came at serious costs. *LF: You don't know what Cheese was like to me. He was the only one in the orphanage to treat me with respect and I was the same to him. The rest of the orphans were c***bites! *Para: "In all fairness, they probuly only wanted something to cope with the fact that they didn't know who their parents are either. A dickish way to cope, but, they're kids, what else were they to do?" *LF: We left with Para as our only guidance.... And burden. *Para: "(Deadpan) And just when I thought you were gonna say something nice for once." *LF: I find the only girl that I had a respect for in the orphanage after she disappeared one day, and she leaves my best friend to die... AND ALL BECAUSE OF THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME HAPPY IN THIS GODFORSAKEN HELL'S CANYON!!!! *Para: "Hey hey hey, easy on the screaming, that's attention attracting?!" *LF:..... (Sobs) Cheese was the one true friend for me in this wasteland.... And now he's gone... AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO SWIRL!!!! I LOVED HER, AND I TRUSTED HER!!! I LOVED HER SINGING VOICE!!! I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR HER... AND SHE BETRAYED ME!!!... (She started crying)... WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THIS WAY?! (Cries as Cassette sat next to her)... What's the point of having a bunch of misfits like them around if... *Sniff*... If they're just as crazy or destructive as Swirl? (Cries) *Cassette:... Because besides me... They're all the help you've got. *Para: "I mean, it could've been worse..... Ya could've ended up becoming a fake god, for starters." *LF: "..... Sometimes, I wonder..... That, how this could've been prevented, if Caelestis wasn't so moral to refused the VA." *Cassette: ".... Well, it's funny you mentioned that, cause...... What if I were to say that Caelestis only turned on Mooku, was because of a dickish adviser?" *LF: "(ANGERLY) THEN'LL I'LL MARCH RIGHT INTO CAELESTIS CASTLE AND RIPPED THAT IDIOT'S THROAT OUT FOR MESSING WITH CAELEST LIKE THAT?!" *Para: "Yeeeee?!" *Cassette: ".... Well, that's exactly what happened apawn Mooku's return!" *LF: "(Surprised)..... Mooku's back....." *Cassette: "For a good while now. And he's planning to fix the wastes and fix all our problems along side going back to make Equaria Teadr 1! Isn't that great?!" *LF: "..... CASSETTE, THAT'S TERRORABLE?!" *Cassette: "Last, it's okay, Caelestis and Mooku made up now, the dick adviser was booted out, Nether was cured and this one professor guy got his job back! It's cool!" *LF: "I mean, that Mooku wants anything to do with the wastes! By all means, bless that old rog's heart for it, but good intentions from outlanders mean NOTHING to Cruel! If Cruel ever finds out that Mooku's back, CRUEL WILL DESTROY HIM?!" *Cassette: ".... (Bewildered) But, why? Mooku was why Equaria has tecknowagey." *LF: "That's my concern! Everyone in the wasteland will quickly flock to him like a long returned messiah! Cruel will lose their fear!? And without fear, he has no more power! And everything he is trying to do, falls apart! We need to get to the outlands and get Mooku to leave Equaria for his own safety!" *Cassette: "Leave!? But, the land finally has real hope for once! Your gonna give that up cause your afraid of what Cruel might do? Cruel will never have any power over Mooku." *LF: "That's why Cruel would want Mooku gone. Cruel knows that Mooku is a threat to his reign of terror. Cruel knows he can't intimidate Mooku, an alien that laughed at the face of adversity before. We must make Mooku leave. And I mean all of us.... You, the others in the tavern..... And yes, even you Para." *Para: "Aw come on, really? Mooku being back should actselly be a good thing." *LF: "If Cruel had his way.... It will be short-lived. Now come on, let's get to the tavern and get their lazy asses in gear. We're making a treck to the Outlands." *Cassette: "But, LF-" *LF: "I mean it, Cassette. It's for Mooku's own good. Equaria will only end up losing him again, this time to him." *Cassette and Para sighed depressively as they followed LF. Tavern *Xero: ARE YOU F*****G SERIOUS, MATE?! *LF: How unserious do I sound, xzerbass?! *Slobsnot: But we can't just convince our one chance of salvation to leave! *LF: I can because it must be done! Cruel is not going to let Mooku do this. He's going to send all his Omnicorns after him. They'll annihilate him in an instant. *Swirl: Last, can you- *LF: WHO SAID YOU COULD TALK, MURDERER?! *Swirl: (With clenched teeth) Oh my f*****g God!! *Slobsnot: Let's just keep him safe! Duh! *LF: The Omnicorns are powerful and too smart for any bodyguard. All the times we encountered them we almost died!! There's no defending ANYTHING from those monsters. *Xero: There are still other ways! *LF: EVERYONE, YOU DON'T KNOW THEIR POWER LIKE I DO!!! I had to watch as other acquaintances lost their lives and magic to those abominations. Nothing can stop them, avoid them, or outsmart them. Cruel put all his elbow grease in them. *Para: Lonies don't have elbows. *LF: It was metaphorical. Point is, Mooku never sets foot on this planet! *Cassette: "Tecnecally, he's been on the planet for a good while now, and sometime ago he now has learned of the wastes-" *LF: "Okay, rephrase, we're taking advantage that Cruel never got to know that for so long and getting Mooku off the planet while it stays that way!" *Plight:... You know what? If you're going to just ruin our chance to be free from this horrible life like you ruined yourself and your help, then maybe you should sit this one out. *LF:... What? *Plight: Go ahead and try to make Mooku leave again. We dare ya. Cause more sensiable folk like us ain't gonna stand for it. We're not gonna let you be too afraid of what Cruel can potaintionally do to him and ruin the wastes' salvation cause of it. You're staying here. *LF:... LIKE HELL I A- (Plight bursts in magic energy) *Plight:... I SAID YOU'RE STAYING HERE!! *LF: EXCUSE ME, D***HORN, WHEN WERE YOU THE BOSS OF ME?! *Slobsnot: Aw, man, I don't like confrontations! That's why I stopped being feral! *Plight: We have been living in a wasteland of banditry, horrors, monsters, unstable magic, red mist, and who remembers what else, ever since Congurious' little visit to us, and when hope of that being cleaned comes, you say you would rather throw it all away just to protect a guy who already has enough protection already, from a measly dictator and an army of fake gods? I'm pretty sure Mooku has fought worse back in the VA days and has learned enough to get around guys like that! And those fake gods can only be so relieable for so long until Mooku finds that sweet spot and goes for it! *LF: "You don't exactly know that!" *Plight: I know enough to know that Cruel himself is still a mortal, and the minute he's beaten, those fake gods are free from his control and stop acting like a collective. I'm sorry, but we're not letting you g- (LF bucked him in the face) *LF: THIS IS FOR HIS OWN GOOD!! (Plight punched her) OW!! *Plight: What's more important? Mooku, or your friends and family? *LF: I TOLD YOU YOU'RE NOT MY FRIENDS!!! *Plight: WELL PERHAPS WE SHOULD BE!! Maybe this kind of attitude is why you've been in this mess all the way since the orphanage! *LF:...... (She sheds several tears)...... *Swirl: Hon, I think you went too far on that one. *Para: "And, cue this conflict about getting intense in (Numbers appear on his digital face) 3, 2, 1. (The word go appears on it)." *LF: (She slaps Plight) THIS IS WHY YOU GUYS ARE NOTHING TO ME!! DID IT OCCUR TO YOU THAT I HATED BEING AN ORPHAN BECAUSE THE HARSH LANDS GAVE US ALL THE IMPLICATION THAT WE WERE NEVER WANTED?! I was the worst for a reason! My hatred to others stemmed from the fact that I hated life and thus did whatever I wanted with it illegal or otherwise. I wanted to leave that harsh town behind me, and so did Cheese! But people like Swirl taught me that harshness can never be avoided here. I hate life for putting me here! I want to find my family... BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW WHY!!! Why do I exist here? Why was I brought here? Why couldn't I be raised anywhere else? (Sobs harder) But you assholes are just like all the rest! You'll never understand because you're selfish, idiotic, monstrous, and don't know jack s*** about anything!! I hate it here! I seriously can't wait to find my sister, take Cassette, and leave all this behind! *Cassette:...... Well what if I didn't want to go? *LF:... What? *Cassette: What if I like it here, as inhospitable as it seems? And even then, with Mooku here, he'll fix the land and make it better anyway. I have to say, Last, you're not being very reasonable. So, I have to ask you as a girlfriend, to please set this one out! *LF:... Hon, I love you, but don't ask something that will end in a hostile breakup! This isn't about us! This is about Mooku and the rest of the world that's not like the Forbidden Borders! *Para:... So, you don't care about the Forbidden Borders? *LF: And who would?! They're filled with terror and criminals, you idiot! *Xero: And what about those in the Forbidden Borders that want what we all want? Something better than this. Mooku is offering that and you're just going to deny us that chance, because your afraid Cruel's gonna throw a fit that his bullshit's gonna be challnaged now? It's about everyone, Last. Every innocent soul who should have more than this. We can't let you screw this one chance. Plight is right. You're staying here! *LF:... And who's going to stop me? *Tankhoof: "Well, one of us is reckindised as a legel officer of the guard. I can place you under house arrest." *LF: "Are you even sure you still have that athority, and that the guard don't think your dead or had gone mad by now?" *Tankhoof: "It's a mixed blessing. They just as much can't stop me from using rough methods. And even then, just because Caelestis and the others may have the wrong idea about me, doens't mean my loyalty doesn't belong to them." *LF: "Then why did you ditched your unit?" *Tankhoof: "Because the commander has fallen into madness and had to be stopped. I left the LT encharged to keep our unit from making the same mistakes again." *LF: ".... Look, don't you guys think that I care for Mooku's return as well? I do! It's just that he's picking a dangerious battle trying to fix the border!" *Swirl: "Well if you so damn concern about how Cruel's gonna be a problem, then let's go to his fake god factory and shut that place down!" *LF: "Oh, and I'm suppose to be an unreasonable one? You would need an army, AND A DAMN GOOD ONE, to ever attack a place, any place, that is guarded by even only false Omnicorns!" *Cassette: "Well, from my communications with the Outlands, I also heard that Princess Shade and a group of Louger-Off-Shoots are coming here to look for two trouble makers that are said to be hiding here, one of them was called Starbright, a leader of some group with a mistranslated ideal for equility, and the other is called Tempera." *LF was surprised..... *LF: ".... Tempera? (Suddenly gets flashes of her as a baby being held by a younger Tempera)...... He was right!... They ARE the same person." *Para: "..... Uh no, the withdrawal's starting already, she's zoned out. Someone get her more happy drugs!" *Swirl:... Yeah, about that... They're all gone. *Everyone: WHAT?!? *Swirl: Rust took them all just to get revenge on Last. *LF: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYBODY?!? *Swirl:... Because I wanted to redeem myself and you'd yell at me. *LF: YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'D YELL AT YOU!!!! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I DON'T GET IT!!! *Swirl: Yes, but- *LF: BUT NOTHING!!! YOU JUST AVOIDED THE RESPONSIBILITY BECAUSE YOU CAN'T FACE THE FACT THAT YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND AND THUS YOU DON'T LIKE BEING YELLED AT! *Swirl: One, I DIDN'T INTENTIONALLY kill him! Two, I wanted to- *LF: SHUT UP!! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!!! YOU DON'T JUST TRY AND REEARN TRUST BY NEGLECTING RESPONSIBILITY!! *Swirl: MAYBE I WAS TIRED OF TRYING TO REEARN TRUST FROM AN INTOLERABLY STUBBORN BRAT LIKE YOU AND WANTED YOU TO GO INSANE!!!! *LF:... What? *Swirl: "(Realised what she said)..... Last, wait, that was anger talking! I didn't want that at all! What I really wanted was for you to not rely on those band-aid solution of drugs! I wanted you to learn to be happy without them!" *LF: So what, it was either I fight the withdrawal and be happy without them... Or fail and become a mental wreck? Rehabilitating me or revenge? (Sobbing) You really are as cruel as I thought! *Swirl: No, please, Last, don't overanalyze it! I am not that kind of Lony! *LF: Why should I believe you? (Sobs) I made it perfectly clear that I don't trust you. Especially since you just confirmed my mistrust. *Swirl: UGGH, YOUR ATTITUDE ISN'T EXACTLY MAKING IT EASY FOR ME OUT HERE!!! I HATE IT OUT HERE JUST AS MUCH AS YOU AND THAT'S WHY I'M NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE AND INTERFERE WITH MOOKU'S RETURN!!! I AM STOPPING THIS CAUSE I PITY YOU! *LF:... Pity?... So I fell in love with you... FOR NOTHING?!? *Swirl:.... Aw, s***...... Not, meaning to say that, entirely, that, it just happened on a whim. Cause, well, I'm usually a straight girl, but you needed someone to love, so.... I exspearimented abit. *Cassette: SWIRL!! *Swirl: It's true! (LF was slowly starting to cry) But, that's not to meant to be malmitulative or anything, it's just, I'm just as f*****g confused as you guys are! *LF: (Sobbing loudly)...... YA KNOW WHAT?! SCREW EVERYTHING, AND SCREW YOU ALL?! (Sobbing)... IF NEITHER OF YOU DUMBASSES WANT TO HELP, THEN I'M GETTING MOOKU OUT ON MY OWN?! (Walks up the stairs only to slip and do this) *LF: (Starting to cry) OHH, GIVE ME A BREAK!!!!!! (Magically propelled herself up) *Swirl:...... *Cassette:...... *Para: "..... Really, Swirl? Really?" *Swirl: "Aw come on, at least I wasn't a secret hater that only pitied her out of pity." *Para: ".... Still rather c**t-worthy of you to just let Rust, do that." *Swirl: "Aw come on, she never even treats you right." *Xero: "Didn't you once said that this place isn't exactly easy to be nice to anyone?" *Swirl: "I..... Oh." *Xero: "Well thanks to you being stupid, we have to go and stop Last from screwing up our chance for salvation." *Swirl: ".... Okay, fine! Maybe I should've said something about Rust, but I meant well! For her well-being!" *Para: "It's not that simple to go cold poulkey like that with happy drugs! She needed that stuff so she doesn't fall apart and turn into a wreak! She needed stability, without that..... Ya, might not wanna know about that." *Xero: "Not that ya care or anything, given that ya allowed Rust to do that." *Swirl: "NOW WAIT A F*****G MINUTE?! I DO CARE FOR LF?!" *Tankhoof: "We don't deny that...... We just don't think you did a steller job at it. It's best for you to stay put and let us pick up LF and put her back togather, AND find a new Happy Drug shorce." *Swirl: "But-" *Plight: "Look, Swirl, ya meant well, but perhaps your path of good intentions ended up being a road to hell. I mean, sure, maybe LF could use a right proper attatude adjustment, but perhaps it would help better, if neither us gave her a reason to have this bad attatude to begin with.... And even then, EVEN YOU CAN'T DENY THAT A DUMP LIKE THIS ISN'T EXACTLY A GARDEN OF CHEERFUL PERSONALITIES?! (Swirl starts to feel ashamed)..... We mean it, Swirl. Stay put and watch over the travern, and let us fix LF. (Leaves) You, owe her this." *The others did as well..... *Swirl: "..... Ughhhh..... (Quietly) Swirl, you good intentioned idiot, you (Bangs bar desk) F****D UP AGAIN?!" *Swirl took some mugs and started cleaning them bitterly to feel better, all while chugging up a giant bottle of alcohol cartoonishly and getting unbelievably drunk with a hiccup)..... 'Encountering The Omnicorns/Meeting Twisted Fate' 'Redeeming Starbright and Tempera' 'Stopping Cruel Fate' *Cruel Fate's base of operations are redused to ruins.... *Cruel Fate: "(Gets up, greatly humilated, and saw that everything he needed to persue his desires was gone!).... NO?! NO?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!" *The Heroes, Starbright and Tempera appeared! *Cruel Fate: "MY ONLY MEANS TO RESTORE EQUARA?! OUR SALVATION?! GONE?!" *The rest of the fate family are fine, along with those closet to Last Fate.... *Cruel Fate: "HOW?! HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?!" *???: "That's what you get for thinking you can scam Greasefire out of his payment and not expect to be counter-screwed over! (Greasefire came in with his mercs).... Asshole." *Cruel Fate: "...... Greasefire..... YOU, FILTHY BEAST?! WHY, HAVE YOU ROBBED ME, OF MY PEOPLE'S SALVATION?!" *Greasefire: "Because you couldn't do one, SIMPLE, thing with me! Just pay me what I wanted to be paid, and we don't have problems! All you had to do to still keep your shity fake god factory, was to pay me my due, and I would've left! IT, WAS, THAT, SIMPLE?! But instead, even when I FINALLY, made you happy, and got one of your shity sisters here, YOU STILL ACTED LIKE SHIT?! Well guess what?! Remember the old "Scratch my back, I scracth yours" sthick? Well this is "Throw shit at me, I throw back" kinda shit! You didn't gave me my pay, I'll take your suffering as payment instead! Just hope you weren't in the middle of something impourent!" *Cruel Fate: ".... I, was in the midsts of getting Last to accept my offer?! You, you ruined it?! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY?! OMNICORNS?!" *The Omnicorns came out of the wreckage unaffected by the exploudsion.... *Greasefire: ".... (Laughs smugly), I knew you would do that..... HEY, FAKE GODS?! (The Omnicorns were halted from any advance they would've started)...... Before you come here and kick my ass, consider this.... I may've been the one that caused the factory to fall on your asses, but was I the one, that did horrendus torture on you all, for a pipe dream? (The Omnicorns began to think about this) Was I the one that mutanted you bunch into near freaks of nature? (The Omnicorns all closed their eyes in frusttraightion) Was I the one, who took you from your families, your livlyhood, because of something some overgrown apes did?" *Cruel Fate: "YOU ARE A BIGGER FOOL THEN I THOUGHT IF YOU THINK THEY'LL LISTEN TO YOU!! I programmed them to never EVER think for themselves!" *Greasefire: Oh, then tell me.... Why did you think I bothered blowing up your factory to begin with? Did ya really think I did that for lols, amusing as it is? In your desperation, you made your own ability to keep control of these fake gods connected to your little factory and programming. Once the factory's gone, so is your ability to maintain your freakshow. For a smart guy, that is a real dumbass mistake, ya lony trash. Just hope it teaches you that you were just as prone to mistakes as me and the boys were! *Cruel Fate: "(Had a nervious face in realising his error)... Duh, well, at least I would still have their love and devotion- (All the Omnicorns all looked at him with angry glares).... Wha, wha, wha.... What?" *Greasefire: "There's no irony more delious, then the creations, (The Omnicorns began to march torwords Cruel Fate), turning against the creator." *Cruel Fate: ".... No, no, NO?! STOP?! PLEASE?! DON'T?! EQUARA NEEDS ME?! NO?! STOP?! I MADE YOU ALL WHAT YOU ARE?! NO?! NO?! (The Omnicorns closed in) NOOOOOOOOOOO-" *The Omnicorns' horns flared and all zapped Cruel Fate as his death was obscured by them from everyone, who all but the amused Greasefire, watch in horror as the lights flashed, the fate family looking the most mortifived! *The Flash stopped....... *Tempera: "BROTHER?! (Runs to the Omnicorn mob as they moved away to leave an opening, allowing Tempera to reach the center, only to be mortifived that Cruel Fate was redused to an ashy burned skeleton....)..... B.... B..... Brother.... (Plopped down)..... Brother, no.... (Starbright came up and comferted Tempera as she started to cry)...." *Greasefire: "..... Okay boys, let's fly! (The Mercs flew up in the air and left!)" *Twisted Fate came through, saw the crowd of Omnicorns reveiling her dead son, ran to his body screaming and grabbed the ashy corpse as it fell apart! *Twisted Fate: "MY BABY BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY?! (THE SKELETON TURNED TO NOTHING?!) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?! (Breaks into histerical crying and falls down to the ashes, smuddering herself in it)!" *Jokey: "..... Well..... THAT, could've ended better." *Twisted:... THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! *Shade: WHOA, WHY ARE YOU BLAMING US?!? THE GRYKRON WAS THE ONE WHO HAD YOUR SON KILLED!!! *Twisted: YOU INTERFERED AND SABOTAGED HIS PLANS AND ALLOWED HIS ENTIRE END GOAL TO BE DESTROYED!!! *Comet: HE WAS TURNING INNOCENT LONIES INTO MONSTERS!!! WE DID THE RIGHT- *Twisted: YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S RIGHT ABOUT ANYTHING HERE!! MY SON WAS TRYING TO SAVE AND RESTORE THIS LAND!!! You let Greasefire get away with his murder! All those Omnicorns were only born from Lonies who were at their lowest depressive points! HE WAS TRYING TO HEAL A BROKEN LAND!!! *Sonny: IT WAS STILL WRONG!!! *Twisted: Right and wrong are nothing here anymore. You just left these lawless lands with no hope. Now countless others who wander here will be either killed or mentally murdered! I hope you're happy! You all destroyed our hopes! The problems of these lands will only get worse, BECAUSE OF YOU!!! *ZongueBob: And what, were we just supposed to let a monster like Cruel make it worse then already anyway? *Master Cen: "Well not only would doing that make us lousy heroes, madam, but I'm afraid to say that this is a lose-lose situation. Letting these lands be ruled by a horrendusly misguided megalomaniac wasn't gonna help these ruined lands in the slightist. He was the one who should've picked a better way to restore these lands, instead of being apart of it's many problems!" *Twisted: You don't get it, do you? He was cleansing the border lands of their evil by turning them into Omnicorn followers and restore it to a new life for new arrivals. Much of them out there never would be missed anyway. Sacrifices had to be made for the greater good! How could you deny him that chance?! *Ziden: BECAUSE IT'S STILL WRONG!!! Look, drifters of a wasted land or not, lives aren't meant to be thrown away. *Twisted:... How typical. You're just like Transcendra when she came here. Nobody can possibly understand the hell everyone had gone through and the sacrifices they had to make! LOOK AT WHAT'S HAPPENING OUT THERE, WAKE UP AND SMELL THE MAGIC SMOG!!!! THAT STUFF IS DEFORMING AND MALFORMING PEOPLE!! PEOPLE ARE TURNING MINDLESS AND UNFORTUNATE!!! Death is spreading like fire! Towns and homes are being lost! CONQUERIUS RUINED THIS LAND, AND WE WERE TRYING TO SAVE IT!!! MY SON TRIED TO SAVE IT BECAUSE HE LOST HIS FATHER BEFORE THE TWO COULD MAKE UP AFTER A HARSH FIGHT!!! HE WANTED TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT AND MAKE A DIFFERENCE!!! *Jokey: "Even so, that good intentions shtick got lost in translation when he began wanting to basicly do the classic villain shit of taking over the world." *Twisted Fate:.... Ugh, FORGET IT!!! You can't possibly understand this. You've been spared this kind of setting, so you'll never know what it's like to lose everything including your own mind. *Master Cen: "..... Madam, your the one who's not getting it. He wanted, to take over, the world of Equara. He was becoming no different then Congureus. (Twisted started to get revelations). You can say that all he wanted to do was fix this mess of a land all you want to make him sound like a misunderstood messiah, and that you can justify that the lands being a mess is an excuse of being as abissmal as possable, but fact of the matter is, any well intention he had, is lost by these desires of taking over the planet, clearly no different to how Conguerus wanted to do so?! And like Congurerus, he betrayed his arrangement with Greasefire because he wasn't perfect in exicuting his desires to capture your daughters! At the end of the day, Madam..... He was going to subugate the world in trying to fix a measly land. Sympathy stories, can't change that he was going to bring more suffering then what Congurerus was barely able to scround up, and far more then what he did to the land. Because in turning even only measly drifters and already depressed and ruined sods into "Fake Gods" as Greasefire qouted, he was adding to the suffering of this land. What good, is any good sounding end goal, if the means to get there, is no better then not doing a damn thing about it?" *Twisted Fate started to lose her nerve to back her son on this, and started to grew in regret of ever supporting him.... *Jokey: ".... Look, that being said lady, we get it. You wanted this land to be something worth bragging about again and ya only wanted to undo the shit Congurerus reaped, but thing is, that good idea got tainted by Cruel basicly wanting to take over the planet because Equara's leadership saw the wrongness in the way he was doing it. Tragity, should never be used as an excuse to screw over other people just because you got screwed over yourselve. As far as other people who likely never did anything to you and your son are concerned should you screw them over, all that stuff about these lands being a mess are sob stories to them used as an excuse to justify otherwise doing them wrong when they did nothing to you and your son personally." *Twisted Fate has now lost her devotion to the son she allowed to be a monster, adding into her sadness. *Twisted Fate: "...... I..... I...... I allowed my son, to become a monster?! (Plops down in defeat and broke into even more histerical crying?!)" *Bongki: "Oh now she gets the picture? (Zhensi bongs him) OW?!" *Zhensi: "Try giving her a break, huh?" *Tempera: "..... Mom, please..... You didn't know what you were really doing. The loss of family was blinding you. You didn't know that Cruel was.... Losing himself." *Last Fate: "..... Temp, why bother giving kindness to her? She was supporting this madness! She-" *Tempera: "(Gives a gentle stern look) Last, I know you were gravely inconvinenced by all of this, but she is STILL our mother! She's still the reason why you even exist!" *Last: "I.... I get that, but, she wasn't being any better then-" *Tempera: "(Gets firmer) Last! (Last quiets down)..... This woman, is suffering enough as it is losing Cruel. Don't aggrovate her by failing to sympathise with her. She was finally awaken from her deludions, and the last she wants to hear is one of her daughters denouncing her!" *Last: "(Looks conflicted).... I get what your trying to say, Tempera, but, how am I suppose to forgive her for what she did to (Points to the Omnicorns) them while with Cruel? I mean, yes, this whole mess was entirely Cruel's thing, but, she didn't exactly acted the voice of reason! She did nothing but encourage him to push harder! That lead to him basicly wanting to take over the world!" *Tempera: ".... Last, believe me, had she had the chance to realise sooner then later that what she did to Cruel was a mistake, she would've gladly turn on him and ended this madness without Greasefire doing what he did." *Last: "I..... (Sighs)...... Please keep in mind that I can't just automaticly forgive her on the virtue of being my appearent mother. That forgiveness, has to be earned." *Tempera: ".... I understand that. But at least, give her your sympathies. She already lost one family member. Don't let her lose another." *Last: "(Sighs)..... It's not exactly the same that I have to be asked to sympathise with her." *Tempera: "I know. But I can tell that you clearly have difficulty to do so on your own. At the very least, try." *Last: "..... Okay. I'll, at least not complain about it. I'll do that much." *Tempera gave a small smile and returned to Twisted. *Twisted: "(Sobs uncontrolly, then looks up with a sadden phathic gaze at Tempera)..... He, never got to see you." *Tempera: ".... But at least, you did. (Offers a hoof to help Twisted up. Twisted was at first relucent, but, then accepted it, and was helped up)." *Twisted: "..... So, is there, no fixing this land, without Cruel's way?" *Shade: "There are better ways then Cruel. Granted, they don't involving making Omnicorns or trusting mercenarys with abandonment issues and likely won't be done quickly in this lifetime, but, the right thing was never about quick short-term statisfactions. Doing good can have a long-term effect." *Twisted: "It's just, how? Cruel spefificly said that it was either his way or no way at all." *Jokey: "Well no offence, but your dead son was full of egocentric crap! See, the Lougers a good while back helped a former friend of Shade's mother see the light when he got her to realise that even if it was for a good reason, abandoning him was nonetheless a dick move. And after putting his robot friends back togather from a rough fight, the guy was allowed to resume his intentions to take the Lonies to Teadr 1 as being the guy who's offictailly pardoned from a very strict law." *Twisted: ".... You mean, Count Mooku? I thought Caelestis forsaken him." *Xoriago: "Well the Lougers got her to UN-forsaken him since ditching him made him a problem to begin with. Now, it was fine she didn't wanted Equara's powers to fall in VA hands, but she was told that she could've just as much got Mooku to reconsider getting them involved and Equara didn't had to disappear from the Universes. And trust me, Mooku has personally said he always wanted to help fix these particular lands when he heard about Congureus and his sucky ways onto the world of Equara." *Twisted: "He.... He does? Even dispite Caelestis' betrayal?" *Master Cen: "Well, hurt as he was he was made a fool out of infront of Qui and the other VA's rogues gallery and how Caelestis forsakened him, he wasn't too grudgemental about it. He only wanted the sunstones to prove Equara existed, albeit did wanted to put them in VA use to spite Caelestis for what she did and had said he could've talked the VA out of such things otherwise. But again, the Lougers smacked some sense into him and how, with the rule pardon, he's already getting right back to make good his promise to get Equara into Teadr 1 asendsion." *Twisted: ".... I must ask though, why did he never came?" *Lady Hush: "Well, likely because your son would've prevented him from giving these lands a better choice. He likely knew that Mooku has a vastly superior reputation and knows that his means would be compromised if the natives here were given a better choice." *Twisted: ".... Are.... Are you sure my son wouldn't've embraced Mooku's coming to help these lands?" *Pho: "Lady, we had said he wanted to take over the world. If Mooku was able to give a better choice for the residence, then Cruel can't become the ruler of the planet and his Omnicorning days would've been over before they ended like they did." *Twisted: "..... I'd be mad, if I hadn't already waken up from how awful he was. I.... I just wished I had a chance to know about it sooner." *Comet: "Well it ain't like we can just go back in time have have past you realise that sooner or anything." *Starbright was given an idea and quietly pulled out a secret scroll of hers and quietly walked off. *Jokey: "I mean, sure we heard about this time travel loophole that as long as you make a change indirectly you can actselly change the future without a paradox doomsday, but you have to be pretty freaking smart to pull that off! Right Star- (A time portal sound was heard with a quick flash)....... Bright?" Past, earlier before Greasefire returned to Cruel's base of operations. *Cruel: "So I desided, mother. That I will not keep that stupid Greasefire around for any longer." *Twisted: "Wise move, my son. I never trusted Greasefire myself actselly, (Starbright was seen hidden), So it was for the best." *Cruel: "Good. Your dismissed, mother." *Twisted left, and Starbright secretly followed. *Twisted made it around a communication center, and Starbright used her communicator to activate it and get Twisted's attention. *Twisted opened up the communications and only got an audio blog mode. *Twisted: "..... You seemed to be in Audioblog mode. State your business." *Starbright: "(Computerised voice) This is an anonamus friend. You should know two things: 1, Greasefire has rigged this place to exploud on Cruel's factory should he inedabily turn on him. (Twisted scoffed unsurprised). But 2 is more of your interest. There's actselly another way to fix these lands. (Twisted, though spectical, became interested enough to humor the stranger)." *Twisted: ".... Amuse me." *Starbright: "(Computerised voice).... All of Equara knows of Count Mooku, correct?" *Twisted looked as if her eyes have fully been opened for the first time.... *Twisted: ".... Well, yes.... But, Caelestis made the mistake of turning on him for albeit good reasons behind it. He gotten involved with bad outsiders, and-" *Starbright: "(Computerised Voice) That has changed. Good Aliens have brought peace between those two, and now Mooku has returned to bring Equara right on back to assending to Teadr 1, this time with speical privilages to never be bothered by Grand Council ever again. And he has said he sympathies with these lands' blight and wants to help fix it." *Twisted was given a sense of newfound hope and amazement. *Twisted: ".... There's.... There's a better way?" *Starbright: "(Computerised voice) Indeed." *Twisted was filled with joy and hung up on the communicater to inform her son! *Twisted barged in, surprising Cruel! *Cruel: "What the, mother, what now?!" *Twisted: "Son, I have heard the best news ever! There's a better way then the Omnicorning! (Cruel was surprised, but in a scared way) Mooku was back all this time, and he said he wants to help our lands! Son, we, we don't need to do this anymore. We don't need to make Omnicorns. We, we can ask for his help instead." *Cruel: "..... MOTHER, I KNOW YOU TEND TO BE OFF YOUR ROCKER, BUT ARE YOU THAT CRAZY?! (Twisted was hurt by his unmoving anger) HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO PROTECT THE WORLD BY RULING IT, IF THE LAND KNOWS IT HAS A BETTER OPITION THEN ME?! IF THEY KNEW THAT MOOKU WAS PRESENT, MY DREAMS FOR WORLD DOMINATION ARE RUINED?! I LOSE OUT ON BEING IMMORTAL?! MY DREAMS, MY FANTASIES, THEY, THEY WON'T HAPPEN IF THE LANDS REALISE THAT MOOKU IS BACK AND FORGIVEN?! MOTHER, WE CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN, WE MUST KILL MOOKU SILENTLY?!" *Twisted was horrorfived by this, then turned into an angry scowl.... *Twisted: "..... I, can't believe, I WAS ENCOURAGING A FUTURE CONGURERUS, ALL THIS TIME?!" *Cruel was hurt by Twisted's sudden betrail! *Cruel: ".... M.... M..... Mother...... Why? You, YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TURN ON ME LIKE FATHER?!" *Twisted: "THAT WAS BEFORE I REALISED THAT ALL I WAS DOING WAS PROLONGING OUR LANDS' SUFFERING?! WHEN CRUEL?! WHEN HAVE YOU DESIDED TO CAPITALISED ON THE SUFFERING INSTEAD OF HEALING?!" *Cruel: "Mother, I thought we had an understanding?!" *Twisted: "SO DID I?! (Brings out the emergeny release lever) I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO HELP THESE PEOPLE?! BUT INSTEAD, YOU WANTED TO BUILD AN ARMY FOR CONQUEST?! YOU ARE NO BETTER THEN CONGURERUS?! YOU, (SHEDS TEARS), YOU ARE NOT MY BABY BOY ANYMORE?! YOU'RE A MONSTER?! JUST FOR THAT, YOU LOST YOUR OMNICORN PRIVILAGES?!" *Cruel: "MOTHER?! NO, NO, (Twisted pulled the lever, undoing Cruel's control of the Omnicorns) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!" *The Present Omnicorns were freed from Cruel's programming, as even the ones with Greasefire and company, who saw that Past Tempera, Last, Starbright and others were in trouble and pounced onto Greasefire instead, who lost his detonator in the process. *Cruel was beyond betrayed..... His own mother, destroyed his own ambitions...... *Cruel: "(Started to cry)..... Mother....... Mommy....... Why?" *Twisted: ".... That was another thing. This whole operation could've been ruined anyway. Your plan to betray Greasefire would've saw to that! He rigged the factory to exploud under a detonator once you desided to not honor him anymore!" *Cruel: "(Gets even more teary eyed at this)..... Mommy, please, I.... I.... I only wanted to protect Equara." *Twisted: "Sorry son, but you did it in ways that only contributes to our suffering! And then there's the whole take over the planet thing?! AND YOU FURTHER LOST ME, WHEN YOU WANTED TO KILL MOOKU, AFTER ALL THE KIND THINGS THAT ALIEN DID FOR OUR RACE?!" *Cruel was ultamately defeated and broke into crying! *Twisted gave a small sympathic stare, but kept firm to avoid the risk of encouraging him again. *Starbright, satisfived with what she had done, went back into the time portal. Present. *Tempera: "STARBRIGHT, STARBRIGHT?! Oh where is she?" *Twisted: "Oh Tempera, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault, I- (Suddenly, the group get migrains as the present gets changed around, the factory becomes undestroyed, buy the Omnicrons remained freed because of the new change, Cruel was revived, but now in chains and sobbing, and Twisted was given new memories of stopping Cruel's plans herself)....... Wha, wha, I..... What happened?" *Starbright came back through a time portal. *Starbright: "It worked. My time scroll worked!" *Shade: "TIME SCROLL?!" *Starbright: ".... Wha-oh." *Tempera: ".... Starbright, did you used your exspearimental time scroll that was meant to be our means for revenge against the heroes from back when we listened to Timen to instead have Cruel stopped early before the heroes arrived?" *Starbright: "..... What happens if I said yes?" *Sonny: ".... Well first off, ya do realise we have to consvincate that scroll from you, right?" *Starbright: "At, least I did it for good reasons, and, I did the indirect time change loophole Jokey yammered about, so, that counts for something?" *Everyone looks at Jokey cause of his big beak. *Jokey: "..... I DIDN'T THINK SHE WAS GONNA DO IT?! NOR CAN DO IT?!" *Sonny: ".... I'll give ya that much, but you do realise that time lords are gonna be mighty ornery at us for what YOU did, right? ESPEICALLY AFTER THE TIMEN SHIT?!" *(Icky): "Hence why you came to us to ask for Saldaron's help?" *Tempera: "(Sighs).... Let me guess.... Your going to go back to treating us like criminals again because of this, are you? This time, we won't be so upset at you for this. We did meant for that scroll for less then noble reasons. So go ahead. Disable our magic and have us ready for jail. I won't dishonorably run away and be angry at you all again." *Starbright: ".... Can I be promised a lawyer at least if I agree to do what she's doing?" *Tempera: "(Clears her throat to make Starbright more sencere then that)!" *Starbright: "... Okay okay.... My body's ready for any harsh punishment you guys have for me being stupid...." *Sonny: It's not just that. You caused a paradox. By going back in time to warn Twisted, even if indirectly and that she never physically saw you, you stopped yourself from getting motivated to do it in the first place. That scroll is not paradox-proof. *Starbright: "But isn't that the case with the loop-hole of indirect changes?" *Sonny: Well, yes, but because the scroll itself is not, it ends up creating a grey-area where this is still a paradox and yet it's not, which will end up giving the poor Time Butterfly a NASTY belly ache, and trust me, that is STILL gonna cheese Time Lords and the Time Councilers WAAY off! So, we'll have to convince the time lords to give you a, time wish. *Starbright: A what? *Belmen: A temporal orb that is a better alternative to time travel. It can alter time to whatever wish you desire, paradox free. But in order to get it, you have to earn it. And it's not easy to earn one. Even more so since you used a loop-hole suppose to be kept secret and used it to mess with time. *Starbright: "Yeesh, do these time lords have to be so picky about everything?" *Jokey: Uh, YES! Time travel can DESTROY THE UUNIVERSES!!! OF COURSE THEY HAVE TO BE PICKY ABOUT IT, YOU IDIOT!!! *Starbright: "HOW AM I AN IDIOT FOR-" *Tempora: "I'm stopping this before we end up repeating what happened after Congurious was defeated! Starbright, I know what they are saying is confusing, but, let's remember that the scroll was from Timen, a known chronoterrorist. More likely then not, even with the loophole, it probuly wasn't safe to use." *Starbright: ".... Oh..... Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..... Right. I, forgot where that paper originated from..... Whoopeses?" *Cen: "Whoopeses? Really? You just remember the origin of that paper being from Belmen's ill-brother, and you say whoopeses?" *Starbright: "Hey give me a break, I'm the same lony that tried to make a city against our marks! I'm, probuly not known for making smart decidtions!" *Tempora: Still, we're turning ourselves into you. Starbright at least used the scroll for a good reason unlike Timen. I only identified with her because I shared a similar fate. We obviously require soul-searching. *Sonny: "And we want to help you two get started on that. Thing is, we need to get Transcendia on board with it, cause-" *Tempora: "She sent you out here to captue us? (Silence)...... Oh be honest, you're only here for us cause of her." *Comet: "It was that obvious, huh?" *Starbright: "Ugh, why does that Omnilony have it out for us? Didn't she realised that we basicly gave ourselves in an impromptu exile to this place?" Transcript Coming soon... Material 'Songs/Music/Videos' Coming soon... Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841 Category:Season 4 Episodes